


The New Prophecy

by missjennydee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennydee/pseuds/missjennydee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we only knew part of the prophecy about Harry Potter and Voldemort? We all think that Harry Should kill Voldemort. But what if it was his long lost daughter, Hermione, that had do do it? What if the prophecy was about her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on FF.net but I'm revising it and putting it in here for all you lovelies.

Hermione stood on platform 9 3/4, looking at the familiar scarlet Hogwarts train. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she was goning to remember it. As predicted, she had been made Head Girl. But not as predicted, she had had some major developments over the summer.

For starters, her look had changed drastically. Gone was the book-worm of 6 years. She now had straight, black hair with a green ombré that came down to her shoulders in layers. Her figure had filled out to one that a super model would envy, and her skin had a lovely glow about it. Her eyes were the most estonishing change. They were an iceberg blue, but became black when she was using her powers, and a deep red when she was angry. She even got the courage to get her belly-button pierced.

Two, she found out that she could control the elements. It had come as a shock when she'd first discovered her ability to manipulate the weather but she quickly became accustomed to it. 

And finally, she found out that she was the only child of that one and only Lord Voldemort. She was to be his heir, but she didn't want to be. She didn't agree with what he was doing. Sure she had a mean streak (she was her father's daughter after all) but he was extreme.

Tired of standing around and deciding that she would rather avada kedavra herself than see Harry and Ron (she had done some serious thinking and realized that they really weren't true friends to her), she got on the train. Ignoring all the stares, Hermione went into the Head compartment. She sat down and looked out the window, where she saw a familiar platinum blonde enter the platform...

Draco stood on the platform that Hermione stood on not too long ago. He was going to have a great year. His father had gotten him the latest broomstick available, the Wind Rider 6000, he was the Slytherin Quidditch captain, and he had been named Head Boy. The only thing that could annoy him this year was his father pestering him to be a Death Eater. Oh how he loathed his father and those mindless morons.

As he was heading to the Head compartment he saw the one person he couldn't stand.

'Pansy,' he sneered. He started to run towards the compartment now. A call of "Drakey!" was heard as he closed the door. He spun around in order to hide his face from view, and when he did, he saw a girl that he had never seen before.

'Well hello, gorgeous,' he thought while scanning her up and down. "Uh... hi... I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Can I help you miss...?"

"Oh come now, Malfoy. There's no need for formalities," the girl said.

"Holy crap. Granger?!"

"The one and only. But it's not Granger anymore. It's Riddle. Hermione Annabella Riddle."

"You're kidding me," he said, slightly shocked. 'She can't be Voldemort's lost daughter. Stupid, lying mudblood.' Then he said those exact words. At the mention of the word mudblood, Hermione snapped up and grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall. Then she whispered in his ear in a deadly voice:

"I swear that if you ever call me a mudblood again, you will regret it for the rest of your short life. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine, Malferret." Then she let go and stepped back. He looked into her eyes and saw that she meant every word she said. He nodded in understanding.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the compartment. She was a little shocked at seeing her favorite student looking so different and in such close proximity with her worst enemy. She quickly told them about their duties as the Heads then left the compartment.

A few minutes later the train pulled into the station at Hogsmead. Hermione quickly got off the train in order to avoid Harry and Ron, who fortunately hadn't gone looking for her. Ever since the summer of 5th year, they had been growing apart. This year it would most likely become a permanent separation. When she got off the train she headed for an empty carriage. But it wasn't empty for long because Malfoy went into that same carriage to escape from Pansy.

'Damn,' they thought at the same time. "I can tell you're going to be like the annoying little neighbor child that won't leave me alone this year, Malfoy," she quipped.

"Shut up," he replied. 'Good comeback, Draco,' he thought, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. The rest of the ride was in silence.

In the Great Hall, after the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood to make some announcements.

"First off, for those who don't know, or refuse to listen (you know who you are), the Dark Forest is off limits. This year's prefects are: from Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, from Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini," Dumbledore continued on with the rest of the prefects, then came time for the Heads. "This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." At this, a loud cheer erupted from the Slytherin table and Draco wore his usual smirk. 

Dumbledore continued, "Professor McGonagall, if you could please get the Sorting Hat. Our Head Girl, due to unusual circumstances, needs to be resorted. Hermione Granger, if you please."

The hall was dead silent. As Hermione stood there were a few gasps. Her new look and style had shocked everyone. She was wearing a black, pleated skirt, a dark green button up shirt and black vest, all paired with army style boots. She walked up to McGonagall and stood there. A piece of parchment appeared in McGonagall's hand. She read from it,

"Hermione Annabella Riddle." Hermione smirked and went to the stool and sat. The Sorting Hat was nowhere near her head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

As she walked to her new house table and looking at Harry, Ron, and Draco, she thought, 'Well...this year should be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore led the Heads to their dorm in silence. He was as disappointed to have Hermione in Slytherin as many of the students. He sighed and showed them the portrait to their common room. It was behind a picture of a loin and a snake. Hermione grimaced at the lion.

"The password is New Beginning," after saying this, Dumbledore left, looking very sullen.

"New Beginning," Hermione said coolly. She went into the common room and Draco followed. Neither student thought that there could be such an elegant room in the dreary castle. They were wrong.

Their common room had rich mahogany wood paneling and tapestries with swirling Slytherin colors, the couches were green with silver blankets and pillows, a huge stone fireplace, a mini library, two desks, a small kitchen area, and an entertainment center. The carpet was beige with the Slytherin crest a tint lighter. There were two sets of stairs, one leading to Hermione's room, the other leading to Draco's room. The bathroom was in between the stairs on the first floor.

While looking around the common room Hermione subtly took opportunities to glance at her counterpart. He was as handsome as ever but now with a more refined edge to him. He was dressed in his usual outfit of all black but his style had definitely changed. He wore fitted trousers and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over that he wore a vest with a chain that led to the small pocket on the side which undoubtedly had a pocket watch on the other end. Gone was the slicked back hair. In its place was shaved sides and along hair on top tied at the back. With his striking eyes and brooding silence he would definitely have to keep some witches at bay. 

'If he weren't such a bastard, I'd do him,' Hermione thought. While the thought was shocking, Hermione couldn't deny its truth. He may have been her tormenter in the past but it was time to put it all behind them. Time to grow up tand fulfill the rolls of dutiful children that neither wanted.

Draco felt her eyes on him. It was hard not to when he'd been keeping tabs on her movements this whole time. When he looked at Hermione their eyes locked. A sunny day fighting back a storm. Finally she broke away.

"I'm goning to go look at my room," she muttered before she went up the stairs. Draco soon followed suit and went to his room.

Hermione's room was a blank canvas. She charmed her walls project the image of the beautiful Appalachian mountains in the fall. It moved too. She made sure the bed was the most lavish and comfortable thing in existance and covered it with a charming beadspread and a few extra pillows. In one of the trees she put a nest for her familiar: a Peregrine Falcon named Muerte. With her room complete, she went into the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, in Draco's room, he was decorating as well. He charmed his walls to look like an old Japanese temple in the mountains. His bed became a futon and he had lanterns for light. He decorated with some dragon statues and some samurai statues. He even put in a meditation area. Being fully satisfied with his room, Draco changed into some green silk boxers and went downstairs to catch up on the latest in Quidditch news.

After Hermione took a shower and changed into some black boy shorts and a black spaghetti-strap shirt, she went to the common room to read. She'd managed to sneak her favorite muggle book past her father: the Lord of the Rings. It was a thick book, holding the trilogy in one place. She'd be damned if she let anyone take it. 

When she got downstairs she saw Draco. She gave a sigh of annoyance.

'Man, this is goning to be a long year with him being everywhere,' she thought.

At her sigh, Draco looked up. He almost dropped his book. Never before had he seen anyone so beautiful. Being a Malfoy, however, he knew how to keep his wits about him and his face as passive as ever. That being said, it still didn't stop a few thoughts from straying to the metaphorical gutter. 

Hermione, growing tired from a long day (and looking to make the rest more bearable), gave Draco a slight nod of acknowledgement and continued on her way. 

Draco's returning nod was almost imperceptible but she saw it nonetheless. She gave a slight smile and turned to grab her book. When she turned around, Draco saw something on her lower back. It was a tattoo.

'Woah,' he thought, 'never thought I'd see the day when miss know-it-all got a tattoo.' Upon closer examination he saw that it was a black tiger with white stripes, two swords corssed in the background like an "x", and the Slytherin crest behind it all. It was the Riddle family crest. Each member had their animagus form in the middle. Draco knew this.

"So you're really her?" he asked.

She turned towards him, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and asked, "You doubted?"

"Yeah," he answered. 

"I suppose I could see why," Hermione began. "It could all be some clever ruse to gain his favor and then turn against him when the time is right. But unfortunately it's all true."

Draco tilted his head questioning lay but kept his thoughts to himself, obviously mulling over everything. After a while he stood and bade her a goodnight. With that, he was gone. After a few hours Reading, Hermione, too, went to bed.

The next morning Draco walked out of his room and into what he thought was the bathroom. When he heard a girl's scream, he instantly woke up. Lo and behold, there was Hermione clad in her underwear a black bra. There was a moment of awkward silence as neither party knew exactly what to do this early in the morning. Draco did get a good eye full before Hermione came to her senses. Needless to say, he was a happy man until she kicked him out.

After he got dressed, he waited downstairs for Hermione. He wanted to apologize because this girl had more power over his father than he did. She could make his home life very uncomfortable if she wished. Also, as Heads, they were expected to maintain a good image in front of the school.

When she finally came down he noticed the change in her uniform. The skirt was shorter, the shirt and vest were tighter, she wore her robes open, and she added boots. While he studied her, she studied him. His pants were nice and well fitted, the shirt and vest molded to his fine body, and he too had added boots. Finally the silence was broken.

"Uh... s-sorry about that little incident back there," he finally stated.

"Oh. Yeah. That. It happens," she replied off-handedly. A little too quickly, perhaps, but it was more than he could have asked for. 

They finally went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Just before they went through the doors, Draco couldn't help himself. He stopped and grabbed Hermione's wrist so she came to a stop with him. She turned an expectant gaze towards him and he froze. He had a great speech about putting aside differences and at least being civil while in public at least. Reputations to uphold and all that. But looking at her he was overcome with a sense of purpose and need that had been unknown until she stood before him. He leaned over and kissed Hermione. At first she resisted, then she gave in. But after a while they remembered who they were kissing and broke apart instantaneously. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco spoke:

"Look Riddle," he said, "man, does that sound weird... that didn't change anything. We're still enemies."

"Yeah," she agreed, "we're still enemies... still enemies."

With that they went into the Great Hall and ate some breakfast. Little did they know, their episode had been seen by two pairs of eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Most of Hermione's classes that day had been pretty uneventful. The only exceptions were Potions and Transfiguration. In Potions, Snape seemed quit happy to have the smartest witch at Hogwarts in his house. In fact, he awarded her 100 points just for being in Syltherin. It was weird to have the usually cantankerous professor on her side for anything and not ignore her when she knew the answer to any questions he poised, but it was definitely something she could get used to. Transfiguration, however, was a different story...

Professor McGonagall seemed too depressed to teach, but tried to anyway. It was horrible. Since she was so depressed at seeing her favorite student in a rival house, she never noticed the chaos while she was talking about being an animagus.

The Syltherins were sleeping and just carrying on conversations; the usual. The Gryffindors, however, were trying to maintain their good image, but were failing miserably. The kept casting angry glances at Hermione, who had isolated herself at the front of the room. She was already well versed in the subject being taught but she had a reputation to uphold and the corresponding position to prove it. The Syltherins, while not entirely accepting of the change to their house yet but adapting nonetheless, took offense to the looks being cast their way. Hermione may not have been a Syltherin long.but now she was one of them. They began sending small hexes the way of the Gryffindors and lashing out verbally. Eventually the whole room was involved in a fight.

Hermione sat in the front of the room. She had given up on trying to pay attention to the poor teachings going on and laughed at all the other students while talking with a surprisingly new group of friends (or followers, whichever you prefer). Shockingly, Pansy was one of them.

Draco was, for some unknown reason, was watching Hermione talk to Pansy. It was like watching a train wreck, he couldn't look away. Mainly because it was so weird. This wouldn't have happened in a million years. He kept waiting for Pansy to do or say something to the other girl but nothing ever came. He chalked it up to the mysteries of magic and moved his thoughts forward. He dwelled on the kiss. He was still dumbfounded by it. It had been a great kiss to be sure, but he was shocked by the sudden urge that had come over him. Were they fated to be together? He'd heard rumors of certain witches and wizards that were destined to be together and were drawn to their other half, but if that were the case why had it not happened before? Was it because she'd been hidden in the muggle world and therefore her true self? He couldn't be sure, and frankly he was too afraid to find out. He was still in school for Merlin's sake. 

He was taken from his thoughts when, suddenly, a stray spell went for Hermione. She saw it coming and quickly dodged. There was a huge black hole where Hermione's head had been only moments before. The room froze.

"Whose was that?" she commanded, her voice deathly quiet. 

To everyone's horror, Hermione had her wand out and ready. She was goning hex whoever sent that spell towards her into oblivion. Everyone was scared, and for a good reason. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for no reason. Draco, on the other hand, liked this new attitude. He hated to admit it, but it was true.

Just as Hermione was about to curse the entire class, the bell sounded signaling the end of the lesson. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and ran for the door. Hermione glared at the classes' retreating backs, then grabbed her things and walked away.

Since classes for the day were over and there was still an hour before dinner, Hermione decided to go to her dorm. She was just about to turn the corner to the hall where her room was located, when two voices called out her name. Knowing who the voices belonged to, Hermione stopped. She saw it completely pointless to try and out-run them. She turned.

"What?" she asked, very irritated.

"Mi...o...ne." they said, still a little breathless.

"Again... what?" she demanded.

"We just..." they started, but cut short. Since they hadn't seen her up-close yet, they now saw how much she had changed, and how beautiful she had become. Both boys found it hard to believe that she had once graced them with her presence, let alone hung out with them.

Hermione had noticed them gawking instantly. Enraged, she decided to speak her mind.

"Oh, so now I'm noticed. Took you long enough. Well do pick up your jaws and stop drooling. It's rather unattractive and I don't appreciate being stared at like a piece of meat. Tell me what you came here to bother me with and leave. I'd prefer just the later but if you must; speak," she bit out. 

Ron and Harry glanced at each other nervously but pressed on. Harry spoke first, "Listen to us, 'Mione..." 

"No! You listen to me. We are no longer friends," she let out a bitter laugh. "Then again we never really were. If it weren't for some stunts I pulled off in first year, you would've never talked to me. If it weren't for my brains you would have gotten in to a world of trouble with no one to bail you out. I've never once received a proper thanks from either of you. I was ignored all summer and you never bothered when I went missing from my parents' home. So why don't you spare me your platitudes and fuck off." 

Harry and Ron looked down. She was right. They had been terrible friends, and that's putting their relationship in better standing than it deserved. Harry started to talk to try to make amends, but to no avail.

"Look Hermione," he started.

"Oh spare me your false apologies, Potter," she snapped, sounding a lot like Draco. "Hermione Granger is dead. I'm a Riddle now. If you ever, and I mean ever, try to talk to me again, I will make your life a living hell. Do you hear me? Now piss off."

When she finished she turned around and went to her dorm. She was almost in tears when she reached the portrait. Six years of her life wasted trying to help them with nothing to show for it.

That night Hermione stayed in her room and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A little over a month had gone by since the once "Golden-Trio"'s encounter in the hall. Both parties had done a pretty good job at avoiding each other. Though Harry and Ron really wanted to talk to Hermione, they felt it best not to incur her wrath. The same could not be said for Draco, however.

He and Hermione had their fair amount of arguments. One time Draco went a little too far. He fell back into old habits and called Hermione a mudblood. It was an accident, but his slip of tongue landed him in the hospital wing for three weeks.

On Friday morning, October 15, at breakfast Hermione was sitting with her friends, reveling in the fact that they actually liked her for her instead of tolerating her presence, when Dumbledore made an announcement.

"This Halloween we shall put on a special dance. Students may dress up if they please. Fifth years and up only as it will start at 8:00 p.m. and end at midnight. Now, tuck in!"

The hall was immediately filled with the buzz of excited whispers as Dumbledore finished his announcement. Hermione, Pansy, and all her other friends decided to go to Hogsmead on Saturday to get their costumes. The only thing to do now was find someone to go with. Admittedly a more difficult task than it sounds on paper. The Syltherins had accepted Hermione but now most stayed away out of respect (read fear) of who her father was. But Hermione remained confident. 

That afternoon, in Potions, Harry and Ron were talking about Hermione (again), and the dance. It was then that Ron revealed a (not so) shocking secret to Harry.

"So are you gonna take Lavender to the dance, mate?" Harry enquired.

"Well... yeah... I guess. The person I really wanted to go with is absolutely out of the question," Ron said dejectedly.

"Another person?" Harry wondered. "Who?"

"Well... uh... it's... uh..."

"Oh, come on mate! Don't leave me in the dark!"

"it's... Her... Hermione," Ron confessed in a whisper after heaving a great sigh. 

"What?!" Harry whispered angrily.

"I know... I know...It's just that I haven't gotten over her yet. And now look at her. She's beautiful and smart. Can't get much better than that can you?"

"Can't argue there. But you know what she said."

"Yeah. I know," Ron agreed. "But I just can't help it."

"It'll be okay. Maybe you can ask her to dance. It never hurts to try," Harry offered. He wasn't too confident but he wanted to help his friend. He'd guessed that Ron was at least attracted to Hermione in the early stages of them knowing each other but he never figured it went any further than physical attraction as he never gave any other indication.

"Maybe."

And with that the bell rang. Ron watched Hermione leave with her friends and gave a little defeated sigh. He soon left with Harry towards the Gryffindor common room.

That night, after dinner, Hermione was walking past the Great Hall with her Windrider 6000 (she conquered her fear of flying and had a natural talent for Quidditch) when a certain Blaze Zabini called her name. She saw him and smiled. They had spoken here and there and she enjoyed the witty conversation he provided. Hermione respected him and she could tell he held a mutual respect for her. 

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey. I was wondering... would you like to go to the dance with me?" He seemed nervous, which was unlike him, but he hid it pretty well. 

She gave him her best smile and replied, "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

"Wonderful! I'll meet you at your room around 7:45?"

"That's perfect. See you then."

"Yes you will." Before he left he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek; she smiled and blushed. He slicked off into the night and she watched him go. Hermione touched her cheek, smiled, then walked off to the Quidditch pitch.

Ron, who had seen the encounter from the shadows, stepped out from behind to column he had been using to hide. He looked in the direction in which Hermione had gone off, then the one Blaise took. He ran after Blaise. When he caught up he called out.

"Oi! Zambini!"

"What do you want, Weasel?" Blaise turned lazily towards the heated red head. 

Ron faltered for a second. He wasn't expecting the other boy to be so blasé. He quickly shook it off and continued, "I wanted to tell you that if you do anything to hurt Hermione I'll..."

"You'll what? You don't scare me, you pathetic waste of space," Blaise drawled. "Don't think we never noticed how you and Saint Potter treated her while she was in your house. So you telling me not to hurt her is rich. Get lost, little hypocrite."

Ron's mouth snapped shut and he gave the Italian boy a withering glare before turning and stalking off. 

'Hmm,' he thought. 'I might have to tell Draco about this. I know that he likes Hermione, he just doesn't want to admit it. Stubborn Malfoys... And we do need a new chaser for the team, now that I think about it, and if the Weasel likes her it might make it hard for him to stop her. That's an advantage for us...'

Outside, Hermione was flying around the pitch. She had been practicing all summer and was quite good. She was just sitting in the air for a while when someone spoke to her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Riddle?" Draco asked.

Hermione jumped a bit but regained her composure quickly, lest she fall off her broom. "None of your damn business, Malfoy," she responded.

"Well, seeing as I'm Quidditch captain, and you were doing some damn good riding... I'll make it my business," Draco fired back. 

"You watched me?"

"Yeah. Couldn't help it. But don't flatter yourself. You were good."

"Thanks... I guess," Hermione's lips quirked in a small grin. 

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't mention it."

"Like anyone would believe me anyway."

They flew around a bit, with Draco giving Hermione a few pointers. He didn't have much to tell her though and he was genuinely impressed with her skill. After their flying session Hermione bade Him goodnight and flew to her balcony. Draco watched her go then went to practicing.

The next morning, Blaze told Draco what he learned about Ron the other day.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, feeling positively giddy because he could use this new found information to his advantage.

"I'm positive," Blaze answered.

"Hmm. We do need a new chaser... she'd be perfect. Its the advantage we need."

"It's perfect. I'll tell her about the tryouts on the Saturday after Halloween."

"Alright. This year, Gryffindor's going down."

Meanwhile, in Hogsmead, Hermione and her friends were shopping for their costumes for the dance. Right now they were in the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer. The table was filled with the chatter of school, their costumes, and of course, dates.

"So Pansy," Hermione inquired, "who asked you to the dance?"

"Well, my Drakey finally came around and asked me," she squealed with delight. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Draco asked her because he wanted to or because he had to. "So Hermione, who asked you to the dance?"

"The one and only Harry Potter," she replied quipped. "I already told you guys about a hundred times. Blaise asked me. I'm happy he did. He's very charming."

"He is attractive, but second only to my Drakey," Pansy commented.

The girls all shared a laugh. Just then, Harry and Ron walked in. Ron looked over and saw Hermione. His eyes held a sense of longing. As he looked at Hermione, she turned her head and caught him staring at her. She sent a vicious look his way before turning back to her friends. 

"Oh bugger," she sighed. "Come on guys. Let's go. I see they let just about anyone in here."

She didn't like the way Ron was looking at her. As they walked by Ron and Harry, they all shot glares at each boy. Hermione's was by far the coldest.

When Hermione got back to room that night it was around midnight. She'd had some Head duties to attend to after she got back from Hogsmead. The day had proved to be more exhausting than she thought as she dragged herself towards her room. She thought now would be a good time to go to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of the dance that was rapidly approaching. A faint smile could be seen on her face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
